boldandbeautiful_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Spencer Forrester
Caroline Spencer Forrester was a fictional character in the American soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. The role was played by Joanna Johnson from March 23, 1987 to Early July 1990, briefly returning as a guest star From late-December 2000 to January 2001. Biography Caroline, is the daughter of publishing tycoon Bill Spencer, Sr.(played by Jim Storm), and Marion Spencer. She was in love with fashion designer Ridge Forrester (Ronn Moss). As they were about to marry, Bill, who didn't approve of Ridge, burst into the wedding with photographs of Ridge in a compromising position with his ex, Alex Simpson (Rosemarie Thomas). Caroline, however, was determined to go through with the ceremony but collapsed on her way down the aisle towards Ridge. She was rushed to hospital, where Brooke Logan (Katherine Kelly Lang) visited and befriended her. Caroline was released from hospital and moved into her own apartment. Victim Of Rape When Caroline was raped by Ron Deacon (Greg Wrangler), the first person she called was Brooke since the two of them were such good friends. She moved in with the Logans; Brooke, Storm (Ethan Wayne), Donna (then Carrie Mitchum, now Jennifer Gareis), Katie (then Nancy Sloan, now Heather Tom) and Beth (then Nancy Burnett, now Robin Riker). During Ron's trial, Ron's lawyer tried to destroy Caroline's reputation by insinuating that Caroline was consenting. However, Ridge took the stand, testifying that Caroline was insistent on remaining a virgin until she was married. It ended with Ron in jail and Caroline found refuge with the Logans. Love Square Ridge used to date Caroline and she would try to set up Brooke with Ridge's young brother Thorne Forrester. Thorne, however, was not interested in Brooke but rather in Caroline. Brooke on the other hand was in love with Ridge, whom she met while catering an event for the Forresters. When Caroline broke up with Ridge for cheating on her few days before their wedding, Brooke who was virgin at the time caught Ridge's eye. On YouTube Video "Ridge asked Brooke why she hadn't returned his phone calls." On another YouTube Video "Storm Logan tried to stop his sister from seeing Ridge Forrester" who he considered to be a playboy. Brooke shyly started to date Ridge. In the meanwhile Caroline dated Thorne but she still was in love with Ridge. Even though Brooke and Thorne were both dating their 'objects of desire', they were concerned that the two ex-engaged couple Ridge and Caroline would change their minds and leave them. Brooke did not become flirtatious until she gave her virginity up to Ridge, her fiancee at the time, thus changing her once innocent virginal persona to the temptress she's known as today. Caroline's First Husband Brooke, who was also in love with Ridge, conspired with Ridge's brother Thorne (then Clayton Norcross, now Winsor Harmon), who was interested in Caroline, to hide Ridge's love letter from Caroline. Caroline and Thorne became engaged. Caroline learned of Brooke and Thorne's deception with the letter, but she married Thorne anyway. Caroline was furious with Brooke though. Brooke became engaged with Ridge and Caroline was even more furious and conspired with Stephanie against Brooke.Thorne overheared a conversation betweenStephanie Forrester and Eric Forrester about a prank that Ridge pulled on Caroline. While they were drunk Ridge pretended to trick Caroline and slip in her bed, but she thought he was Thorne so they both had sex. While Caroline was away, Thorne got drunk and took slepping pills and shot Ridge. Later on Caroline tried her way to make a move on Ridge but Stephanie wanted her family to stay together because if Thorne ever finds out about Caroline's disloyalty he would fight with Ridge and the family will fall apart.Stephanie kept manipulating Caroline who was now becoming more assertive and not as naive and innocent as she was. Caroline pursued Ridge while married to Thorne. Stephanie wanted Thorne and Caroline to move out so that the family does not fall apart. Stephanie didn't want Brooke with Ridge, she only wanted him away from Caroline. Caroline then divorced Thorne but before this happened Thorne (then being played by Jeff Trachta)was going to kill Ridge because a newly arrived public speaker (who was giving a speech about a fundraiser the Forresters did) who was a disfigured woman named Deveny Dixon (who was really an imposter that pretended to be the late Angela Forrester who was retarded earlier that year, and she "died" in an accident was back from the dead) told him about the shooting he did to Ridge and about Caroline and Ridge's night together, he then threatened to shoot Ridge again, but Stephanie stopped him in time. Caroline finally divorced Thorne and left it up to Ridge who he would choose, Caroline Spencer or Brooke Logan. Caroline makes her move on Ridge Caroline was always trying to find out if Ridge still loves her and she was devastated when Brooke and Ridge announced their wedding date. Stephanie knew that Caroline hated Brooke for the whole loveletter-scandal. Thus, she decided to team up with Caroline against Brooke with the aim to make Brooke's life a hell at the Forrester house. Meanwhile, Caroline was seriously thinking of divorcing Thorne and after a very long time she was ready to tell Ridge about her real feelings for him. After Ridge and Caroline finally confessed their love to one another, it seemed that they would eventually reunite. Soon after, however, Brooke announced that she was pregnant and for Ridge and Caroline the whole world fell apart. Caroline was more than convinced that Brooke was lying just to get Ridge to marry her, but eventually it turned out that Brooke really told the truth. A couple of weeks later, Brooke had a miscarriage. But Brooke insisted that she was still pregnant to keep Ridge but Caroline knew the truth and threatened to exposed her, but Soon after, Ridge and Brooke split and an open battle began: whom would Ridge choose now that Caroline was divorced and free again and Brooke was not expecting his child anymore? After spending some time alone, Ridge eventually chose to marry Caroline, ending thus Brooke's dreams of being his wife. Ridge and Caroline got married in January 1990, this time she did not faint and her father Bill Spencer walked her down this time. The two of them were happy for at least six months. Caroline's Short Lived Marriage To Ridge Ridge chose Caroline to be his wife in 1990. They married in a beautiful outdoor ceremony. Brooke could not believe that her wedding with Ridge had been called off and that he would really love Caroline. Unfortunately, Caroline's glorious time with Ridge was short-lived as she was soon diagnosed with leukemia and was told she only had months to live. Before her death, Caroline kept her illness a secret since instead of spending her last days in grief, she wanted to be happy and to continue living as they always had. Moreover, she did not want Ridge to suffer too much. As Brooke was the one who ran the blood test at the hospital lab, she knew about Caroline's illness. She did not agree about keeping Caroline's condition a secret from Ridge. She asked Caroline's oncologist Dr. Taylor Hayes to break the news to Ridge, as he had the right to know to get prepared. Taylor told Brooke to respect Caroline's wishes, but Brooke told Ridge the truth herself. Ridge was devastated when he found out of his wife's illness, but as a sign of his everlasting love, he gave Caroline a charm bracelet with charms for all the wedding anniversaries in the future at which he knew she would not be around to celebrate. In her final few weeks, she pushed Brooke to her husband, hoping that they would get together after her death. Caroline knew Ridge would grieve for her, and her death would cause him much pain, but she knew that Brooke would be the only person to help Ridge move on. As Brooke, Ridge and Caroline spent more time together, and as Caroline spent less time with the Forresters, Stephanie assumed there were marital problems. Ridge however corrected her and told his family the truth. Ridge also told Bill, Caroline's father. Bill was devastated and hopeless when he found out that the doctors could not do anything for Caroline anymore. That evening, the Forresters threw a party for Caroline. It was her farewell party at which she tried to send a message to all the people she loved. She wanted them to be more nice to each other as you only live one life and never know when it is over. She also wanted Stephanie and Brooke to stop fighting. Her matching of the dancing couples had a deep meaning as she was trying to put people together who now were separated but used to be together before. She paired up Stephanie and Eric(who was involved with Brooke), and she put Brooke and Ridge together. While dancing with her ex-husband Thorne she collapsed. She excused this by telling Ridge she drank too much champagne, but since she didn't drink any, it was rather an implication that her time had arrived. Officially, no one at the party was supposed to know of Caroline's condition which made the whole evening more touching. Everybody pretended to be enjoying a casual party but in reality knowing that this might very well by the last time they see Caroline alive. After her breakdown Ridge carried Caroline to their house and while reading together the Bible she died in his arms. Caroline's Request Before her death, Caroline told Brooke and Ridge they should reunite after her death, but Brooke was going to marry Eric and was pregnant. So after Caroline passed away, Brooke told Ridge she would be there for him but only as a friend. After a while, Ridge started to date Taylor, while Brooke married the father of her child, Eric. Later, when Brooke was trying to convince Ridge to divorce Taylor. After she had Bridget in late- December 1992, Brooke tried to use the memory of Caroline's dying wish to make him go back to her. Karen Spencer tried to help her as well, giving her Caroline's diary, but Ridge stayed true to Taylor. The mention of Caroline's request was brought up again in 2008 during Eric and Donna's marriage when Ridge and Brooke both mentioned Caroline's dying request for them to be together. In early January 2001, Caroline came back as a ghost to talk to Ridge. The two were talking about how things were going and about which woman—Brooke or Taylor—he was truly in love with. After her death Despite her dying wish, Brooke remained committed to Eric. Stephanie, realising what Caroline wanted, and for her own self-serving reasons, tried to push Ridge and Brooke together. However, Ridge told his mother, he felt it was too early for him to be seeing someone else. Brooke did help Ridge grieve Caroline's death, but so did Caroline's doctor, Taylor Hayes. Eventually Ridge and Taylor started dating and they married in 1992. Between 1990 to 2002, 2005 to 2006 and 2008 to present, Ridge has since moved back and forward between Taylor and Brooke, having multiple marriages to both women. However, there is general consensus that Caroline was the first true love of his life, thought not "the" love of his life.